


May: There's Something I need to tell you

by ununquadius



Series: A Tribute To The Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Train Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Harry is happy that his Sixth Year at Hogwarts is beginning and he can see his boyfriend Draco again. The problem is Draco is nowhere in sight, and when Harry finally finds him, there's something Draco needs to tell him.





	May: There's Something I need to tell you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you writcraft for the May 2018 prompt “There’s something I need to tell you that inspired this fic, and for starting this amazing challenge! 
> 
> Thank you goldwish for the wonderful beta <3
> 
> Thank you MarchnoGirl for the lovely comments!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Harry hummed while he opened the compartment door and dragged his trunk inside. There his friends greeted him. They had been together for a few weeks in summer, but then he had to return to Privet Drive. Not that he minded that much for once. Because this summer, Harry had been sending letters back and forth to his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. They had even gone out together a few times, and that had been one of the most precious summers Harry could remember.

“Have you seen Draco?” he asked, once he sat in front of his friends.

“He was in the station. I saw him with his mother, but I don’t know where he is now,” Ron answered.

“He can’t be late now then. Is he going to sit with us or with his friends?” Hermione asked.

“Here.”

Harry was worried. Not everything had gone well in summer. During the last days Draco’s letters seemed shorter, snappier, but Harry couldn’t think about what he had done wrong that had angered Draco.

When the train had been in motion for ten minutes, Draco wasn’t anywhere in sight. Five minutes later, Harry went out looking for him.

He found him curled in a compartment, alone, and looking at the window with his gaze lost.

“Hey,” Harry greeted, taking a seat in front of him. “Where have you been? I was worried about you.”

Draco looked at him, and Harry could see the dark circles under his eyes and the look of utter loneliness, fear, and despair that had taken over Draco’s usually cheerful features.

“I wanted to be alone.”

Harry didn’t believe him.

“What’s wrong?”

“There’s something I need to tell you,” he said, rolling up his sleeve and showing him the Dark Mark on his forearm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
